In a Forest Together
by Sweetheart1012
Summary: TMNT story with the TMGR in a forest adventure with the TMNT as 7 year olds it's a Turtle Tot fic
1. The Kids are Kidnapped

**In a Forest Together**

Chapter 1

The TMNT at seven years old were playing together in the sewers. Splinter in a mud brown cloak smiled as he spied on his little ones playing. A Fishing net sprang, and caught the little ones.

Then, a smoke bomb made them faint along with the uncaught Splinter. "My sons" he whispered faintly falling to the ground. 1 hour later, He awakens to a nightmare he had come true, his sons were missing.

He went to look for them up to the streets, he saw an abandoned hotel. He went inside it and saw a female full grown golden retriever, who was sad about something. She wore a lovely red vintage dress, and has blue eyes. Splinter asked why she was sad, then she said, "Some varmint took mah four, 7 year old pups". She said in a Texas accent. "What happened?" Splinter asked, "Mah pups was rehearsing their band until a net caught them and a smoke bomb was in the room". "1 hour later, Then they were gone". Splinter gasped, he told her the same thing happen to him and his children. The retriever felt sorry for him, she also said that her event happened yesterday. Splinter said that his event happened 1 hour ago. The retriever asked for his name, and then he said "My name is Splinter". He then asked for her name, she said "it is Kiara" she said. They decided to go search for their children.


	2. Meet the Mutant Golden Retriver Sisters

**In a Forest Together**

Chapter 2

1 hour later the TMNT 7 year olds awaken to find they were not home. Then they saw four pairs of blue eyes staring at them. One of the pairs of blue eyes came a little forward; "Who are you guys?" said a seven year old kid's voice. The TMNT did a huddle and decided to tell the kid their names. "Well I'm Leo" said Leo, "I'm Raph" said Raph, "I am Donnie" said Donnie, "And I'm Mikey" said Mikey. Then the rest of the pairs of eyes came forward. And they revealed themselves along with the first pair of eyes, four female golden retriever pups that are the TMNT's age. The first one has a Sonia (Sonic Underground) like hair style except her hair was a golden color like her fur (she has no spikes on her back). She wore a white dress with a light blue sash in the middle and light blue gloves to match the sash. Another one wore a light pink shirt with a dark pink skirt with dark pink gloves to match the skirt, and wore a golden ponytail with a curve at the tip. The 3rd pup wore a lavender lab coat with a purple skirt and purple gloves to match the skirt and a golden braid with a purple flower near the tip. And the last pup wore a long sleeved orange shirt with a Magenta skirt and Magenta gloves to match the skirt, she had wavy golden hair. "You're girls" said Donnie; "Well duhh" said the pink wearing pup. "My name is May" said the white wearing pup, "Mah name is Sue" said the pink wearing one with the same accent as Raph, "My name is Nelly" said the purple wearing pup, "And my name is Mindy" said the orange and magenta wearing pup. "I have an idea to return to our homes" said Nelly. "What is it?" whispered the TMNT and her sisters. "I will tell you guys" said Nelly. "We will hide in crates to escape the purple dragons' lair" she continued. "The who?" the TMNT asked, "The purple dragons are bad guys that captured us all while their leader took a vacation with his kid; while he was gone they decided to capture talking dogs and aliens". Nelly informed. "They drag us all in their lair" Sue said. "How do we get in the crates without knowing were in the crates" asked Donnie. "Yeah, how is this going to work? Nelly" asked Raph. "It will, trust Nelly" said May who winked at Leo after she said that. Leo smiled at May for to react to her.


	3. The Escape

**In a Forest Together**

Chapter 3

"Were not ninjas, but it just might work" said May. "But, my brothers and I are ninjas, right guys?" Mikey said. "Yeah Mikey's right" said Leo, The girls dug an escape the jail like room tunnel. They sneaked pass the guards and more and got into 2 of the loading crates to a truck. The girls were in one crate, while the boys were in another crate. The two Purple Dragon grunts load the crates they were in on to truck and closed the door. While that, Splinter and Kiara were still looking for their kids, "any sight or scent of our children? Splinter boy" Kiara asked. "I'm afraid not a sight or a scent of the children" he said to Kiara. They kept looking for their children. Back the Purple Dragons' lair, one of the two guards woke up and fell into the tunnel hole, AAAAHHHH! Guard 1 screamed. Waking up the other guard, "How did ya get stuck like that? Said Guard 2. "I'm trapped in a hole you idiot! Now get me ought of here! Guard 1 screamed angrily. "What Happen?" Screamed Hun. "Don't tell him" whispered guard 1. "Don't tell me what?" screamed Hun, "answer me!" he roared. "That we fell asleep while the aliens and talking dogs escaped" said Guard 2. Hun grabbed both of their neck with his hands making them make gagging noises, and turning their heads purple."You lost the aliens and talking dogs? Hun screamed with more fury. He then dropped the Guards and ran towards a truck, the guards followed him. "COME OVER HERE IDIOTS!" Hun yelled. He started the truck to find the kids the Guards come along for trip. Hun drove the truck and was still yelling at the Guards for losing the TMNT and pups. Then Hun and the Guards were behind the truck the kids were on. The door revealed the kids in the crates but, Hun was too busying screaming at the Guards, while the Guards tried to calm Hun down. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU IDIOTS FELL ASLEEP ON THE JOB!" Hun roared of rage. "We're sorry boss" the Guards said in a scared tone. "SHUT UP, IDIOTS" Hun screamed"stupid morons falling asleep on job" Hun grunted. RRRRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRR! Hun roared of fury. "IDIOT TRUCK DRIVER, IN MY WAY OF FINDING THOSE BRATS!" Hun Screamed.


	4. In a Forest

**In a Forest together**

Chapter 4

While Hun was still screaming at the Guards, the two crates, with the pups and TMNT in them fell off the truck and then off the highway into an out of the city forest. They all came out of the crates, "Where are we?" asked Mikey, "Better than being with Purple Dragons" said Raph. "It is true" said Donnie; "I think we're in a forest" said Nelly. "What's that?" asked Donnie wanting to know. "A forest is one of the habitats of wild animals" Nelly explained. "Cool, well Raph at least we know where you were born." Mikey said*Mikey laughs* "OH YEAH!"Said Raph, Raph leaped on Mikey and was attacking Mikey, too. "Funny thing thought" said Mindy, "What?" said Sue. "I thought this might were you were born, too" said Mindy "THAT's IT! Said Sue attacking Mindy, just like Raph attacking Mikey. "Our siblings have something in common after all" said May, as she and others tried to stop the two fights. "yeah" said Leo to May who was holding Sue's waist. While that Hun and the Guards got into a car crash and they were sent to the hospital. "YOU IDIOTS WAS SPOSE TO HAVE BEEN WATCHING THE ROAD! Hun screamed at the Guards. "Sorry boss" the Guards said. ! MMMOOORRROOONNNSSS! Screamed Hun. While that happened, Splinter and Kiara found the Purple Dragons' Lair, but none of their children were there. "Where could they be?" asked Kiara, "I do not know at all" said Splinter. Back at the forest the children finally got settled and were looking for a cave for shelter. They finally found a cave they know that is not taken. "Finally!" said Raph and Sue at the same time. "We are now at non taken cave" Donnie said "sorry guys" said Nelly, who accidently took them to a bear cave. "It's alright Nelly" said Donnie, The TMNT and pups (remember both TMNT and pups are 7 years old in this story) made the cave as comfortable as home as possible. They found some useful stuff for the cave to be home like. Soon they were asleep, Leo and May, Raph and Sue, Donnie and Nelly and Mikey and Mindy, were asleep together hoping their parents to find them. And hoping the Purple Dragons do not find them.


	5. The Fishing Trip

**In a Forest Together**

Chapter 5

In the morning Donnie and Nelly woke up first to build a fishing rod. Leo and May went on a hike together. While, Raph and Sue were making some punching bags. And Mikey and Mindy were showing off to each other, Mikey was showing off ninja moves, while Mindy was showing off outfits. While that happened Splinter and Kiara just woke up to look for their children again, it has been 2 days since the day Kiara was separated from her pups. And 1 day since the day Splinter was separated from his sons. They were both sad but, could not give up on the search. While at the hospital Hun and the Guards were still on the hospital beds and Hun was still furious at the Guards. "We are so sorry boss" said Guard 1; "yeah boss" said Guard 2. " SSSSSSSHHHHHUUUTTTTTUUUUPPPPP!" Hun yelled furiously. "This is your fault" Guard 2 said to Guard 1. "Me?" said Guard 1, "yeah" said Guard 2. "YOU TOLD THE BOSS WHAT HAPPENED NOT ME!" screamed Guard 1. "SSSSSSHHHHUUUUUTTTTTTT UUUUUUPPPPP!" Hun screamed with furiously and rages pounding one of his fists on Guard 1's bed. And other fist on Guard 2's bed. Hun screamed "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THOSE ALIENS AND TALKING DOGS WOULD HAVE COST!"roared Hun. Back at the forest Donnie and Nelly completed their fishing rod. And everyone else was brought together to see what Donnie and Nelly made. "We made a fishing rod" said Nelly; "It is true, we both made it together" said Donnie smiling at Nelly, who smiled back at him. So, then all went fishing together at a lake in the forest. They caught many fish but, then Mikey was then hooked to a big fish it was 4 ft tall and 2 ft wide. Mikey tried to pull the rod up but, it was too strong for one 7 year old turtle. Mindy joined to Mikey but not even one 7 year old turtle and one 7 year old golden retriever pup could do it. Then everyone else joined in to help them. And then they got the fish. "Ha, take that fish" said Raph and Sue, they smiled at each other. And gang only ate blueberries and fish. The 7 year old turtles and 7 year old golden retriever pups smiled at one another congratulated each other for a great job. And then fell asleep when they were finish eating and congratulating.


	6. A Rainy Day

**In a Forest Together**

Chapter 6

Splinter and Kiara saw two crates in a forest. Their children must be here in the forest. So, they when in the forest to look for them. In the hospital the doctors and nurses tried to calm Hun who was raging of fury. Then they had a big needle for Hun, Hun was angered about this and angry with the Guards. "!" Hun roared of anger. "Please take shot and go to sleep angry man" said a doctor. Hun was still raging until, the doctor put the needle on Hun's butt and Hun fell asleep. While at the forest it was raining and the TMNT and pups were bored. So, the four girl pups had an idea they made instruments out left over stuff they found before rain. May had a keyboard lookalike out of a rock, Sue had a drum set out of rocks, and Nelly had a bass made out of wood and vines from the wild grapes they had for breakfast and Mindy had a guitar made out of wood and grape vines. And sang raining sunshine By Miranda Cosgrove (I just it is a perfect song for a rainy day like this and made it short). Sunshine, Sunshine, Raining, Sunshine

When you think all hope is gone

There's a place somewhere beyond

Take a chance and realize

It's right before your very eyes

Leave the Dark clouds far behind

And step outside, the weather's fine

It's not just in your mind,

It's raining sunshine...


	7. Zip a dee doo dah

**In a Forest Together**

Chapter 7

"That was amazing girls" said Leo, "that was cool" said Raph, "Wonderful" said Donnie and Mikey said "AWSOME Girls". The girls blushed and smiled at the boys. Meanwhile, Splinter and Kiara were in a cave so the rain would not make them catch a cold. 1 hour later the rain cleared up and Splinter and  
Kiara went to look for their children. While at the hospital, "YOU MADE THEM PUT THE BOSS THE BOSS ASLEEP FOR A WEEK" yelled Guard 2. "ME, YOU WOULD NOT SHUT UP!" yelled Guard 1 "YOU YELLED LOUD TO MAKE THE BOSS YELL" yelled Guard 2. Then they got into a fight cloud then, the doctor came and gave the fighting Purple Dragon Guards a shot on their butts. Then they were asleep with their boss, Hun. Back at with eight heroes in the forest, the girls were singing zippy doo dah (aly and aj version) (another good scene song). (had to cut short again) Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah  
Zip-A-Dee-A

My oh my, what a wonderful day  
Plenty of sunshine heading my way  
Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah  
Zip-A-Dee-A

Mister bluebird on my shoulder  
It's the truth  
It's actual  
Everything is sati factual  
Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah  
Zip-A-Dee-A  
Wonderful feeling  
Wonderful day  
Yeah  
Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah  
Zip-A-Dee-A

My oh my, what a wonderful day, Plenty of sunshine heading my way, Wonderful feeling, What a wonderful day


	8. Perfect Day

**In a Forest Together **

Chapter 8

Then the girls sang perfect day (by Hoku)

Sun's up  
A little after twelve  
Make breakfast for myself  
Leave the work for someone else  
People say  
They say that it's just a phase  
They tell me to act my age,  
Well I am  
On this perfect day,  
Nothing's standing in my way  
On this perfect day,  
When nothing can go wrong  
It's the perfect day,  
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon  
I could stay, forever as I am  
On this perfect day  
Sun's down  
A little after ten  
I pick up all my friends  
In my Mercedes-Benz  
Wake up  
Don't tell me it's just a dream  
'Cause when I've had enough  
You'll hear me say,  
Now don't you try to rain on my  
Perfect day,  
Nothing's standing in my way  
On this perfect day, Nothing can go wrong  
It's the perfect day,  
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon  
I could stay, forever as I am  
On this perfect day  
(Again had to been cut short)


	9. The Kids are Found by Their Parents

**In a Forest Together**

Chapter 9

So, the gang went blueberry picking and fishing again. So they can eat and while that Splinter and Kiara were on their trail. But, then when the TMNT and pups were returning to the cave a hungry Grizzly Bear came. He wanted their 4ft tall 1ft wide fish. Raph and Sue wanted to fight the bear. But, the others did not want risk fighting a Grizzly Bear. So, they gave the bear the fish and got pass the bear while the he was eating the fish. After that happen they were at the cave "Stupid overgrown fur ball" growled Raph and Sue. "Let's sing to brighten us up, sisters" said May. (Another song needed to be cut short) We can do anything Just you and me babey baby baby, Wait and see, Hold on, Sit tight, Are you ready for a crazy ride? You're on your own, It ain't right Something's gotta give tonight  
So if you wanna run  
Run and disappear  
You and I can bust our way  
Right out of here  
Together we can  
Shoot the moon  
Stop the rain  
Even ride a hurricane  
If we wanna  
Stop the rain  
Even ride a hurricane  
If we wanna wanna, Walk into space, Save the human race, Do ya think we oughta oughta  
Together We Can!

Then Splinter found them at last,"They are in that cave "said Splinter. "Aright boy" said Kiara, "MOM!" Said the girls cheerfully, "Hey look" said Raph, it was a cloaked Master Splinter. When they got the abandon hotel Splinter revealed himself to the girls. A RAT! The girls said in surprise. Then the TMNT and Splinter were returning to the sewers. Then Kiara told the girls the rat's name was Splinter. (Hoped you like the story, if you do tell me, if you don't like the story Just Don't sent mean comments or spam or anything mean like that, okay) (And no songs or TMNT are mine the only thing I own are the retrievers in this story)


End file.
